Amanda éclaire Jim
by choup37
Summary: TRADUCTION "Amanda Enlightens Jim de WeirdLittleStories. La mère de Spock a une conversation productive avec Jim Kirk, une qui démonte quelques-unes des suppositions de Jim à propos de Spock. Amanda sourit. "Vous ne comprenez juste pas la sexualité vulcaine, c'est tout, Jim. La sexualité humaine est comme une ampoule, alors que la sexualité vulcaine est comme un laser."


**_Bonsoir tout le monde :)! Les cours étant toujours passionnants *tousse* j'ai continué mes traductions *sourire énorme innocent* avec une fic encore une fois de WeirdLittleStories qui met en valeur notre chère Amanda! J'ai eu un gros fou rire en la lisant la première fois, et elle a viré immédiatement dans mes favoris :)_**

**_La traduire n'aura pas été une tâche facile, je ne sais pas si c'est l'effet 'fatigue + je traduis en cours en prenant des notes' mais euh... hé bien disons que ma bêta a voulu bien souvent m'éventrer *regarde de coté avec inquiétude* Entre les coquilles, les 'tu as oublié des mots', et surtout 'va relire ta conjugaison française tu fais honte à tes 5 ans de littéraire, tu es sûre que tu as fait cette section' en me balançant un Bescherelle après s'être enfuie de la pièce (oui c'est ma coloc ça vous dit l'ambiance pendant la séance de relecture...), et bien sûr les fous rires quand elle découvre l'histoire... Bref j'ai cru finir rotie au four :p Merci donc à Hyaku Yume pour son... repassage/nettoyage/rappel de quelques règles (je le jure la prochaine fois je relis bien avant de t'envoyer juré! Pose ce Bescherelle!)._**

**_Vala vala :) *a écrit le pavé ordonné par la dite-bêta de remerciements sous peine de mort*_**

Note de la dite-bêta: Ne travaillez JAMAIS avec une traductrice, parce qu'entre : -"mais il utilise ce temps-là dans le texte" alors qu'en français le dit temps est incompatible avec la grammaire et -*je laisse une phrase, un mot ou une expression en anglais* pour la "bonne raison" que "mais toi tu vas trouvé super facilement", ce n'est pas rose tous les jours. Pour tout vous avouer, cette traduction était très loin d'être rose, elle tenait plus du petit troll crasseux des montagnes que de la jolie princesse publiable. Sur ces bonnes paroles, mon masochisme m'appelle à mes cours et à de nouvelles traductions (enfin, pas tout de suite sinon je vais faire une crise cardiaque et faut le temps qu'elle lise le Bescherelle).

_*Regard noir de la traductrice* Vas-y toi traduire en cours de musique CM sous le nez du prof... Et puis tu trouves toujours des traductions géniales *tire la langue* T'es pas là pour ça? *court* Oui j'ai compris je vais ouvrir ce Bescherelle... et relire les deux trads en cours... *se barre* _

_Ceci étant dit, bonne lecture à tous :)_

* * *

**Amanda éclaire Jim**

James Kirk était assis derrière son bureau dans ses quartiers, relisant des rapports départementaux, quand sa porte sonna. "_Entrez_", dit-il.

Spock entra dans la pièce et vint se tenir devant lui, dans une position que l'œil expérimenté de Kirk estampilla comme personnelle plutôt que professionnelle, aussi fit-il signe vers une chaise et attendit pendant que son ami s'asseyait.

_"Quoi de neuf?_", demanda-t-il.

_"Vous êtes conscient que j'ai l'intention de visiter mes parents sur Vulcain le mois prochain, pendant que le vaisseau sera réparé et ravitaillé à la Starbase 24._

_"Oui, bien sûr._

_"Je viens juste de communiquer avec ma mère pour arranger les détails, et elle vous a invité à m'accompagner. Jim, vous devez réaliser que c'est une invitation inhabituelle. La position de mon père en tant qu'ambassadeur requière que mes parents divertissent des invités pour des raisons professionnelles très souvent. A cause de cela, ils protègent leur temps privé assez assidûment et se divertissent rarement en privé."_

Kirk considéra cela.

_"Vous êtes sûr que c'EST une invitation privée? Votre père n'a pas besoin de flatter le capitaine de l'Enterprise pour quelque raison officielle?_

_"Ma mère m'a invité à amener 'ton ami Jim'. Si elle avait eu l'intention de vous inviter en votre titre de capitaine de l'Enterprise, elle aurait exprimé l'invitation différemment._

_"Hé bien, la situation entre vous et votre père est beaucoup mieux que ce qu'elle était, mais vous deux n'êtes toujours pas exactement à l'aise ensembles. Peut-être pensait-elle que vous aviez besoin de quelque soutien en ayant affaire à votre père?_

_"Mon père et moi n'avons jamais été 'à l'aise' l'un avec l'autre. Si nous nous parlons tout juste, notre relation est aussi bonne qu'elle l'a jamais été."_

Kirk regarda Spock tristement.

_"Je suis désolé d'entendre cela, Spock. Tout homme devrait être fier de vous réclamer comme son fils, et si votre père ne l'est pas, la déficience vient de lui, pas de vous."_

Spock inclina sa tête en remerciement.

_"J'apprécie vos mots, Jim, mais je pense qu'il y a beaucoup à propos de Vulcain et des Vulcains que vous ne comprenez toujours pas. Dans tous les cas, je suis certain que ma mère ne vous a invité ni comme tampon ni comme soutien. Je confesse que je suis curieux quant à ce que son motif pourrait être."_

Jim sourit.

_"Si vous êtes curieux, cela signifie-t-il que vous voulez que j'accepte l'invitation? Je sais que nous nous voyons beaucoup l'un l'autre sur le vaisseau; vous pourriez vouloir faire un break avec moi pendant quelques jours."_

Spock le contempla fixement avec l'éclair d'affection dans ses yeux qui apparaissait uniquement quand il regardait Kirk.

_"Ma tolérance pour votre compagnie est presque illimitée, Jim."_

Kirk rit.

_"Je sais que c'est le Vulcain pour "Je vous aime", et je sais que vous le faites à dessein. Bien sûr, j'irai visiter vos parents avec vous. Avec de la chance, il n'y aura aucune crise cardiaque ou tentatives d'assassinat, de la manière qu'il y en a eu la dernière fois que nous avons vu vos parents."_

Leur premier jour sur Vulcain avait été particulièrement comme Kirk s'y était attendu. Sarek était raide et formel, Amanda était gracieuse et amicale, et Spock semblait plus Vulcain que d'habitude quand son père était dans la pièce, mais plus détendu – même plus jeune – quand ils étaient seuls avec sa mère.

Pendant leur second jour sur Vulcain, Jim feuilleta oisivement dans la bibliothèque de ses hôtes. Sarek étant à son bureau en ville et Spock en train de méditer, Jim avait quelque temps à tuer. Il était à moitié en train de chercher un livre à lire, et à moitié en train d'évaluer la collection de livres de la famille au sujet de son influence sur Spock, quand Amanda entra en portant un plateau et ferma la porte derrière elle. Quelque chose dans la façon dont elle ferma la porte alerta Kirk du fait qu'ils étaient sur le point de parler de la raison pour laquelle elle l'avait demandé ici.

_"Jim, vous joindriez-vous à moi pour un peu de limonade?_, demanda-t-elle.

"_J'aimerai beaucoup"_, dit-il, en prenant le plateau de ses mains et en le déposant sur la table basse près de la fenêtre.

Ils s'assirent sur les chaises de chaque côté de la table, se faisant face. Amanda versa deux verres de limonade et lui en tendit un, sirotant le sien et le regardant avec l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Jim sirota dans son propre verre et regarda fermement derrière elle.

"_Jim_", demanda-t-elle,_ "pourquoi êtes-vous amis vous et mon fils?_"

Kirk cligna des yeux de surprise.

_"Sûrement, vous savez que votre fils est une des meilleures personnes que j'ai jamais rencontrée, probablement LA meilleure personne que j'ai jamais rencontrée. Avez-vous besoin que je vous détaille ses meilleures qualités?" _

Amanda sourit.

_"Satisfaites-moi."_

Kirk respira. "_Très bien"_. Il sourit avec charme. "_Vous êtes mon hôte, après tout, aussi bien que la mère de mon meilleur ami. Si cela vous rend heureuse que je vous dise des choses que vous savez déjà... J'imagine que je peux faire cela."_

Elle inclina sa tête avec une grâce presque vulcaine. _"Je vous en prie, faites."_

Kirk sourit.

_"Quand vous parlez de Spock, vous devez commencer avec la magnificence de son esprit. Ce n'est pas juste qu'il sait presque tout. Il pense si rapidement qu'il peut évaluer des situations en un instant, peut remonter toutes les informations pertinentes, peut trier une douzaine de lignes d'action potentielles et faire une recommandation, tout cela avant que je puisse finir de dire "Analyse, Mr Spock?"._

Kirk continua.

_"Et ce n'est pas tout. Il peut utiliser à la fois sa vaste réserve de connaissance scientifique et l'incroyable vitesse de son esprit, pour présenter une nouvelle formule pour le carburant du vaisseau, ou de nouvelles drogues pour combattre quelque maladie inconnue, ou pour présenter quelque nouvelle autre découverte qui a la chance de sauver le vaisseau, pendant que tous les autres sont toujours en train d'essayer de centrer leur esprit autour du fait que nous sommes en terrible danger."_ Kirk secoua sa tête. _"J'ai toujours été intelligent, et pas juste intelligent mais confiant que je suis la personne la plus intelligente dans n'importe quelle pièce qui n'y contient pas Spock, pourtant son esprit m'intimide, honnêtement."_

Amanda sourit: _"Oui, il est doué même pour un Vulcain, et c'est dire quelque chose."_ Elle regarda Kirk d'un air de défi. _"Quoi d'autre?"_

_"Votre fils est incroyablement loyal. Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez entendu, mais son ancien capitaine, Chris Pike, était sévèrement blessé, au point qu'il était incapable de parler ou bouger._

_"Non,_ dit Amanda,_ je ne l'avais pas entendu. A cause de l'intransigeance de Sarek, j'ai eu très peu de communication avec Spock depuis qu'il est parti pour Starfleet._

_"Ah. Hé bien, l'esprit de Pike n'était pas affecté, mais il était si sévèrement blessé qu'il ne pouvait communiquer avec quiconque._

_"Oh, mon..._, dit Amanda, _Quel terrible destin!_

_"Ce n'est pas aussi horrible que cela l'était, à cause de ce que Spock a fait. Il a monté un plan élaboré pour kidnapper le Capitaine, voler l'Enterprise, et emmener Pike à une planète d'illusionistes télépathes, où il serait capable de communiquer librement et d'expérimenter les illusions qu'ils avaient construites pour lui comme si elles étaient la vie réelle. Ces télépathes sont si puissants que leur planète est complètement proscrite; quiconque qui s'y rend est sujet à la peine de mort."_

Amanda haleta: _"SPOCK y est allé!'_

Kirk hocha la tête: _"Il a volé l'Enterprise afin qu'ainsi je ne sois pas impliqué, et de là ne sois pas en danger de peine de mort moi-même. Il a risqué cette peine pour emmener son ancien capitaine dans un lieu où il pourrait communiquer, où il pourrait avoir au moins l'illusion d'une vie bien remplie."_ Kirk secoua sa tête._ "Il a planifié cela admirablement, et il a misé que l'on dérogerait à la règle ... et cela a été le cas. Mais il ne pouvait savoir pour sûr que ce le serait. Il était enclin à renoncer à sa propre vie afin que son ancien capitaine ne passe pas les quarante prochaines années dans une totale misère."_

Amanda ferma ses yeux brièvement: _"Je suis heureuse de ne pas avoir su cela jusqu'à ce que ce soit fini."_

Kirk gloussa: _"C'est la chose la plus dramatique qu'il ait jamais faite, mais ce n'est certainement pas la seule fois où il a risqué sa vie ou sa carrière pour l'amour de son capitaine. Il vaut probablement mieux que vous ne sachiez PAS combien de fois il a marché devant moi pour prendre un coup qui m'était destiné, combien de fois il m'a défendu contre les supérieurs de Starfleet, combien de fois il m'a suivi, même quand il savait que j'étais en train de faire une erreur mais n'était pas capable de m'en parler. Cet homme me suivrait dans la bouche de l'Enfer elle-même... et si je l'avais avec moi, j'aurais une bonne chance de m'en sortir encore une fois."_

Amanda sembla peinée: _'Espérons que Starfleet ne vous y enverra pas._

_"Ils nous ont envoyés dans des lieux presque aussi mauvais, des lieux où j'aurai peut-être démissionné avant d'y aller si je n'avais pas eu votre fils avec moi."_

Amanda le regarda d'un air curieux: _"C'est entièrement à propos de la mission, alors? Spock est juste votre officier le plus intelligent? _

_"Non," _dit Kirk, _"Pas du tout. Mais vous devez comprendre que le Capitaine et le Premier Officier ne sont jamais réellement en repos. Le service est tellement une large part de nos vies que toute discussion sera principalement à propos d'expéditions ou du vaisseau parce que c'est ce que nous faisons. Mais nous passons du temps ensembles en dehors du service, et je lui attache une grande valeur, plus qu'à un simple le Premier Officier et Officier des Sciences._

_"Comme quoi?"_

Kirk sourit: _"Tout le monde ne peut pas le voir, mais votre fils est en réalité une des personnes les plus drôles que j'ai jamais rencontrée. Tout le monde dit que les Vulcains n'ont pas de sens de l'humour, mais Spock a un humour pince-sans-rire que j'apprécie vraiment._

_"Cela signifie qu'il vous fait confiance, Jim. L'humour n'est pas prisé sur Vulcain, et pour lui, se détendre assez pour vous montrer son côté plein d'esprit... cela signifie qu'il se sent émotionnellement en sécurité avec vous d'une manière dont il ne le fait avec personne d'autre._

_"Hé bien,_ dit Kirk,_ le sentiment est mutuel. Je lui fais confiance d'une manière dont je fais confiance à peut-être une autre personne dans le monde entier."_

_"Donc",_ dit Amanda, _"Intelligent, loyal, drôle. Quelque__ chose d'autre?_

_"Beaucoup __plus_." Kirk sourit avec charme à son hôtesse._ "Je pourrais vous raconter combien Spock est génial toute la journée._

_"Hé bien, choisissez juste une chose de plus, alors. Quelque chose d'important."_

Kirk réfléchit pendant un moment, baissant les yeux vers son verre de limonade, le faisant tournoyer paresseusement alors qu'il pensait. Il releva les yeux.

_"Cela pourrait sembler plein de sève, mais Spock a une... bonté étincelante que je n'avais vue chez personne d'autre. Beaucoup des personnes qui rejoignent Starfleet sont idéalistes quand elles s'engagent; certains d'entre nous réussissent même à s'accrocher à notre idéalisme au cours du long trajet. Mais Spock est plus que cela. Spock est complètement réaliste d'une manière qui peut sembler insensible aux humains, et pourtant il est éthique, moral, juste pleinement BON d'une façon que mêmes les plus intelligents de Starfleet sont rarement. Il ne viendrait jamais même à l'esprit de Spock de faire n'importe quoi de non éthique, n'importe quoi d'indigne ou bas."_

Kirk fit une pause, et Amanda attendit silencieusement, le laissant réfléchir. Il dit:

_"J'ai vu beaucoup de choses dans mon temps à Starfleet, incluant des aliens qui pensaient qu'ils étaient des dieux et qui pensaient qu'ils étaient capables de juger le reste d'entre nous. S'il y avait une personne sur mon vaisseau – même une personne dans tout Starfleet – dont je voudrais qu'elle serve comme représentant de la Fédération, la seule personne que les aliens jugeraient pour décider si nous devons tous vivre ou mourir, je voudrais que cette seule personne soit Spock."_

Kirk regarda Amanda et grimaça: _"Je ne l'ai jamais exprimé comme cela avant, pas même à moi-même. Vous ne devriez probablement pas lui dire que j'ai dit cela, ou il pensera que __je ne tourne plus rond."_

Amanda sourit: _"Je pense que c'est un charmant résumé du caractère de mon fils, Jim._" Elle sirota sa limonade, et Jim prit une gorgée de la sienne, heureux que l'interrogatoire serré soit terminé. "_Donc_", continua Amanda,_ "Pourquoi êtes-vous juste amis vous et mon fils, alors? Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas encore épousé?"_

Jim s'étouffa avec sa limonade, et Amanda lui tendit une serviette pendant qu'il toussait et bafouillait_**. **_Quand il put de nouveau parler, Kirk dit: _"Vous vous faites des idées; nous sommes juste amis, nous ne sortons même pas ensembles."_

_"Je sais"_, dit-elle, _"je suis consciente que vous ne sortez pas ensembles. Mais pourquoi pas? J'ai entendu des gens parler de leurs épouses avec moins d'amour, moins de respect, moins d'admiration. Je vous ai demandé ici parce que j'ai vu la manière dont vous le regardiez quand Sarek et moi étions sur l'Enterprise, vu le risque que vous avez pris sur lui, afin qu'il puisse donner du sang pour sauver la vie de son père. Et j'ai vu la manière dont il vous regardait, entendu la manière dont il parlait de vous."_

Kirk soupira: _"Je ne dirai pas que je n'y ai jamais pensé. Vous avez raison, Spock est très important pour moi, et je l'aime plus qu'assez pour sortir avec lui – même l'épouser – mais il y a d'autres facteurs, des facteurs que je ne pense pas qu'il soit approprié de discuter avec vous._

_"C'est le sexe, donc",_ dit Amanda. Elle hocha la tête._"Je pensais que ce pourrait être cela. Ne me dites pas que vous avalez le mythe que les Vulcains ont du sexe seulement une fois tous les sept ans."_

Kirk ouvrit sa bouche et la referma: "_Ce n'est pas vrai?"_

Amanda rit joyeusement: _"Je vous promets que ce n'est pas vrai! Les Vulcains sont si dignes que c'est dur d'imaginer qu'ils fassent jamais l'amour, mais je vous assure que les bébés vulcains ne sont pas amenés par la cigogne! Les milliards de Vulcains sur cette planète ont été fait de la même manière que les bébés humains."_

Kirk sembla mal à l'aise: _"Les Vulcains vivent longtemps; je pensais qu'une fois tous les sept ans, répandu sur une durée de vie de deux ans cents, produirait assez d'enfants pour peupler Vulcain._

_"Je n'ai pas calculé",_ dit Amanda, _"aussi je ne sais pas si ce serait assez ou pas. Mais c'est seulement vrai que les Vulcains doivent s'accoupler une fois tous les sept ans; ils peuvent s'accoupler n'importe quand ils veulent. Leurs abilités sexuelles et réponses sont pleinement fonctionnelles le reste du temps."_

Kirk cligna des yeux: _"J'imagine que vous sauriez. Mais Spock... semble asexué. Je ne l'ai jamais remarqué regardant d'un air appréciateur quelqu'un, mâle ou femelle. Quand nos amis discutent de leurs petits ou petites amies, ou parlent de regarder des danseurs exotiques sur une permission, ou parlent basiquement de n'importe quoi de sexuel, Spock agit comme s'il ne comprenait rien du tout, comme si apprécier l'érotique est quelque chose qui est complètement manquant en lui."_

Amanda sourit: _"Vous ne comprenez juste pas la sexualité vulcaine, c'est tout, Jim. La sexualité humaine est comme une ampoule, alors que la sexualité vulcaine est comme un laser._

_"Excusez-moi?_

_"Les humains pratiquent beaucoup de différentes coutumes sexuelles, multiculturelles, de la monogamie à la polygamie au célibat. Mais une chose qui est vraie indépendamment des coutumes est que la sexualité humaine ne se détourne jamais d'une occasion;__ cela bout à l'arrière du fourneau presque tout le temps."_ Amanda lui sourit. "_Vous remarquez probablement une jolie yeoman même quand votre vaisseau est sous attaque, par exemple"._

Kirk leva une main comme si entrant dans un plaidoyer dans un tribunal: _"Coupable des faits reprochés._

_"Ah, mais c'est justement cela, vous voyez; c'est exquisement humain; nous sommes tous comme cela" _dit Amanda._"Mêmes les humains monogames sont constamment en train d'évaluer le potentiel sexuel de tout le monde autour d'eux. Mêmes les personnes qui ne flirtent avec personne, ne désirent personne, ils remarquent toujours les personnes autour d'elles d'une manière semi-sexuelle. Et ceux à la plus forte libido parmi nous évaluent rapidement chaque personne qu'ils rencontrent par hasard – les étrangers dans la rue devant eux, le serveur ou la serveuse qui prend leur commande au déjeuner, des patrons, des collaborateurs, des amis, tout ce à quoi vous pouvez penser. A travers la magie de la vidéo, nous désirons même des personnes décédées depuis longtemps. Je suis sûre que vous ne pouvez pas marcher sur la Passerelle sans remarquer que Mlle Uhura est belle ou que est magnifique._

_"Oui, donc?_

_"Donc"_, expliqua Amanda, "_les humains sont constamment en train de faire rayonner leur sexualité autour d'eux dans toutes les directions, de la même manière qu'une ampoule illumine dans toutes les directions. Nous espérons cela des humains dans la mesure que nous pensons qu'il y a quelque chose d'étrange chez les humains qui ne remarquent jamais les autres d'une manière sexuelle. Les hommes se lient fréquemment en __vérifiant__ des rendez-vous potentiels ensembles ou même en regardant des strip-teaseuses ensembles; les femmes se lient fréquemment en discutant de coups de cœur sur des chanteurs ou des stars de film."_

_"Et les Vulcains sont différents?_

_"Les Vulcains concentrent leur sexualité sur leur épouse. Exclusivement sur leur épouse. Il n'y a pas de clubs de strip-tease sur Vulcain. Quiconque qui s'y produit comme chanteur est quelqu'un qui chante réellement, pas quelqu'un qui est doué pour rayonner sexuellement et qui peut peut-être porter une musique. Les Vulcains ne flirtent pas, ils n'évaluent pas la serveuse au déjeuner, et s'ils remarquent d'autres personnes, c'est parce qu'il y a quelque chose de non-sexuellement intéressant à propos de cette personne."_

Kirk fronça les sourcils: _"Cela sonne... plutôt répressif pour moi. Aimez-vous vivre sous des règles sexuelles victoriennes?"_

Amanda rit:_ "Vous pensez comme un humain. Il n'y a pas de RÈGLES, Jim. Les Vulcains sont ainsi naturellement; il n'y a pas quelque ordre social draconien qui foule aux pieds la sexualité naturelle des Vulcains. La sexualité vulcaine est juste en soi très concentrée, si concentrée que pour les humains, cela apparait comme étant non-existant... à moins que vous soyez une épouse vulcaine."_

Kirk se pencha en avant:_ "Qu'arrive-t-il si vous êtes une épouse vulcaine?"_

Amanda sourit tendrement: _"Toute l'énergie sexuelle qu'un humain étendrait en évaluant le serveur ou en appréciant une star de film ou en évaluant la jolie fille à la station de communication serait centrée dans une unique direction – vous."_ Amanda trembla._ "Avoir une attention sexuelle totale et complète d'un Vulcain est une expérience écrasante, et je promets que vous ne les trouverez pas sous-sexué._

_"Vous disiez que c'est comme un laser."_

Amanda hocha la tête: _"Au lieu de rayonner dans toutes les directions, la sexualité vulcaine rayonne dans une unique, et très concentrée direction."_

Kirk sourit: _"J'aime comme cela sonne."_

_"Jim",_ dit Amanda doucement,_ "une fois que vous virez Vulcain, vous ne revenez jamais."_

Elle rit, un rire bas, sale, et Jim rougit.

Jim se leva:_ "Si vous m'excusez, je pense que j'ai besoin de parler à Spock."_

Le rire d'Amanda le suivit en dehors de la salle.

**FIN**

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur**

1\. Excepté quand il n'a pas toute sa tête à cause de spores ou d'être 5000 ans dans le passé ou quelque chose d'autre, Spock apparait comme étant basiquement asexuel. Mais bien sûr, aucun de nous ne veut qu'il soit de cette manière :D Je me demandais comment je pourrais réconcilier l'attitude de Spock dans la série avec le Spock qui, nous sommes tous sûrs, existe sous celui-ci et inventer ce dernier.

2\. Sarek a déjà eu une chance d'aligner un partenaire pour Spock, et nous avons tous vu comment CELA a désastreusement tourné, donc maintenant c'est le tour d'Amanda. Contrairement à Sarek, Amanda veut une épouse pour Spock qui appréciera à la fois son héritage vulcain ET humain, aussi bien qu'une qui ira dans la vie que Spock a choisie pour lui-même. Bien sûr, elle a l'avantage que Spock n'a plus sept ans désormais :)


End file.
